


Gift for your Girl

by Lilypuddles



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20158177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilypuddles/pseuds/Lilypuddles
Summary: Allura probably shouldn't have accepted the gift pressed into her hands by a smirking Vex'ahlia, but its too late now.





	Gift for your Girl

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is inspired by someone on the critrole kink meme, I blame them completely!

The tower was almost dark when Kima wondered in, for once managing not to set off any of her wifes spells or traps. Since they’d rebuilt the tower, Allura had added more protection than before, and Kima couldn’t help but sleep better for it. She was almost three hours earlier than usual, her work having been finished well before she’d been expecting it to be.

She was about to call out to her lover when something caught her attention. A gentle whimper from the other side of the building.

For a second, her hand curled around the sword that was always strapped to her back, thoughts immediately pulled back to a night when they’d almost been murdered in their bed.

The two of them really had been through a lot in the last few years.

This sound was strangely familiar though, a series of hitched breaths and something that sounded suspiciously like a moan as she snuck across the lounge towards their bedroom. Kima  _ knew  _ those sounds, they where something she hadn’t heard in a while. In the chaos of trying to restore everything that Veccna had destroyed, re-establishing the council and generally trying to settle back into normal life there had been very little time for the newlyweds to truly indulge themselves, or spend more than a few stolen hours in each others company. Their nights togethers where usually spent sleeping or exchanging stories about their various new duties across the city, both completely exhausted from work.

Somehow, she managed to sneak the entire length of the room without making a sound, thanking every single one of the gods that she wasn’t wearing full armour right now. Allura had left the door open, and was far too busy to register the slight noise of surprise that slipped from her wife's lips at the sight. 

The Arcanist was on her back, completely naked with one hand deep between her legs, curled around a device Kima didn‘t recognise, the other was pressed against her mouth, trying to block the filthy sounds falling from her lips as she moved. Allura was obviously close, her hips where shifting hungrily into her hand, eyes closed tight despite the darkness, the room and the sheets thick with the scent of her need. She could have watched her for hours, but the sight had already sent a burning heat to her own core, and Kima had never been able to deny herself something she wanted. 

She slipped into the room, leaning against the wall exactly in the other woman's eye line before interrupting, a smirk pulling at the corners of her lips: “Lady Vysoren…” 

Alluras eyes opened instantly, her cheeks flooding with colour as she stared at her wife in shock, squeezing her thighs together almost protectively. She hadn’t been expecting her back for hours, especially not without warning: “Kima! I was-” 

How was she supposed to explain  _ this. _

The afternoon had been so horribly boring that she hadn’t been able to resist trying the gift that Vex’ahlia de Rolo had pressed into her hands with a gleeful smile and a cheeky comment about her enjoying herself for once. 

“Oh Allie,” The other chuckled as she stretched, tucking her hands behind her head as she kept her gaze locked on the other womans. “Don’t stop just because i’m here.” She purred, glad that the slight stream of moonlight in the room was giving Allura just enough light to see her by: “I was enjoying that.”

“You-” The blonde almost let a moan escape her lips as she shifted, trying to keep her legs crossed and hide the dildo pushed deep inside her: “You want to-” 

“Watch you?” Kimas smirk widened so much it almost touched her ears as she watched, eyes glittering with delight as she padded closer to the bed, starting to kick off her clothes: “Yeah. I want to watch my wife fucking herself. What were you thinking about?”

“You.” Allura confessed without pause, finally reaching back between her thighs and curling her hand around her toy, starting to move slowly. Her eyes focused on the other as she thrust deep inside herself, letting the moans of pure longing fill the room as her entire body shuddered. Knowing there was someone watching her had made her even more desperate: “You making m-me….  _ Oh gods _ … Kima please…” 

The halfling finished stripping, clambering up onto the bed to sit beside her, drinking in the sight. Her eyes wandered easily over the familiar body, leaning in slightly and brushing her own calloused hand against Allies thigh, pushing her legs apart so she could see exactly what the other woman was up to. 

  
  


In all the time they’d been dating Kima had never seen her using anything other than her hand. She hadn't realised just how much the human could take inside herself. 

Sweet bauhamt, this woman still managed to amaze her sometimes.

“ _ Fuck… _ ” She moaned, pinning her wifes thighs apart with her hands as she watched: “Allie, you dirty girl. Just how  _ big  _ is that thing.” 

In response, the blonde pulled the dildo out until it was almost free of her body, showing off the slick eight inches of metal, another desperate moan escaping her at the loss of sensation. The sheets below her where already soaked, legs glistening with the mess of the orgasm she had already reached. Her bare figure was flush, the sheen of sweat sparkling across her brow. 

Without pausing, Kima curled her hand over her partners, pushing Alluras away as her eyes widened. For a second, she caught the other woman's gaze, asking silent permission before slamming the entire length back inside her, delighted by the cry of longing Allura made as she curled her hands into the sheets, surrendering her body to her lover.

Kima didn't waste a moment as she started to move, pulling the toy out almost completely before pushing back inside her, a satisfied moan of her own leaving her lips as she watched Allura falling apart below her. Her pace didn’t increase as she kept moving, slowly thrusting inside the other woman until the blonde was begging, her name the only word on the other woman's tongue as Allura curled upwards into the touch. 

“Good…” Kima was almost purring, intoxicated by the sight below her: “Good girl, tell me what you need Allie.”

“Harder-  _ kima _ \- Fuck me.” 

There was something in the way that she was able to ruin the blonde that was addictive, especially like this, when nothing mattered except giving herself and her body to the woman she loved. Kima did as she was asked, moving faster, pushing deeper until her wife was mewling in a language that made no to her, shuddering as she climaxed again.

A third quickly followed, and another, the usually controlled womens base instincts taking over as she rocked into the movements. Her lover didn’t stop her, encouraging every thrust as her free hand wandered over Alluras body, nipping and kissing across her stomach hard enough to leave marks. 

Allura was filthy by the time she was finished with her, sheets soaked as she fell back into the pillows, hair a mess and eyes closed tight. Kima sat back on her heels as she set the toy aside, grinning as she tried to memorise the sight underneath her.

“You’ll have to thank the De Rolos for this.” The halfling mused as she crawled up the bed to sit beside Allura, stroking her fingers through tangled blonde curls: “I almost get why men have such a fascination with their dicks now. If they can do  _ this. _ ”

The blonde giggled, still breathless as she caught Kimas hand in hers: “No man has ever been quite this good to me, love.” 

"I wonder where she got this…" Kima mused, the device still in her hand: "Maybe you need a  _ bigger  _ one." 

That suggestion drew a noise somewhere between a whimper and a giggle from the blonde as she pulled her wife down, kissing her lips lightly: "The only thing I  _ need  _ is you. Everything else is just a nice bonus. Do you want me to…" Her free hand was on the other woman's thigh, blue eyes flicking up to meet here.

The paladin shook her head, smiling lazily at the other woman: "I'm fine, kinda came apart when you did, without you needing to touch me." 

"That's...oh." Allura snuggled into her shoulder, eyes closed as she kissed up the side of her neck slowly: "That's new."

"Not really." Kima pointed out gently, stroking the others hair as she ditched the toy on the bedside table, both of them quickly settling into one of their favourite positions, cuddled up together and completely naked: "Sometimes you're so good I don't need you to do anything other than exist."

The blonde smiled, and curled into the affection, her eyes still closed as she relaxed: "I love you."

"I know." 


End file.
